Snow Cones and Birthday Cakes
by simplymondler
Summary: Short missing scene from TOW Rachel Smokes. Mondler Fluff. Oneshot.


Snow Cones and Birthday Cakes

A/N- 'what's this?' I hear you cry. 'Not a hookup? Not a revelation? An established relationship oneshot?' Yeah I know…but it's still season 5, so I'm not too far from my comfort zone! I'm totally not sure if this works on any level but I was watching TOW Rachel smokes, where everyone forgot Chandler's birthday. I know it was just a joke but he looked so sad and cute! And I just can't buy into _Monica_ actually forgetting her boyfriend's birthday…so I came up with this little fixit fic.

* * *

Monica winced as she studied her boyfriend from across the room. Chandler was still stood by himself, his shoulders slumped miserably as he contemplated his snow cone. He was in a stark contrast to the happy party-goers and the brightly-colored tacky cup decorations that filled the room.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly made her way over to him. He looked up, noticing her and offered her a small smile as she approached.

"Hey," she greeted as she reached him, placing a hand on his arm, stroking slightly, "you ok?"

"Sure," he shrugged quickly, finishing the last bit of green slush from his cone. "Hey," he stuck out his tongue, "is it green?"

She knew him well enough to know he was using humor as his usual defense mechanism. With a sad smile she took the empty cone, tossing it into the bin. Taking his hands, she silently led him into her bedroom, closing the door on any prying eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked confused, staying near the door.

Monica stood in front of him, her hands sliding up his chest, coming to meet behind his neck and, as if it was an ingrained instinct for him now, his arms came to circle around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I have a confession," she told him, pressing her body a little firmer against his.

He tried to focus on her words but as usual her presence was starting to distract him, "huh?"

"I didn't forget your birthday," she promised softly, her eyes locked with his so he could see she was telling the truth, "I was actually being a little…greedy, selfish even," she flushed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as her fingers started to gently stroke the nape of his neck, playing with the short hair there.

"I wanted to have you all to myself for your birthday," she confessed, "I wanted to spoil you rotten like you did me. But as we aren't a secret anymore, I knew the second I started talking about it everyone would want to join in and…well, ruin it. They'd want to do a meal all together or have a big party and…I didn't want to have to share you…I wanted you all to myself," she admitted. "So, I was trying to think about the best way to go about it when Phoebe starting talking about Rachel's birthday; it was perfect. I started making a fuss of hers, hopeful that people might forget yours…" she looked down guiltily, chewing her lip. "I'm sorry, Chandler. I should have at least let you in on my plan, so you knew what was going on. Have you spent this last week thinking I'd forgotten?"

"Maybe," he shrugged a little self-consciously, his arms tightening around her slightly, "When I went with Rachel to the coffee house and Phoebe none-too-subtly pulled out at the last second and slammed the door in our faces, I thought maybe it was all some sort of cover and you were making it a joint thing. But when she turned up at my place with all those cups, I kinda figured…it doesn't matter though, I didn't expect anything."

"Hey," one of her hands came to stroke his cheek softly, "you should expect _everything_. You're a pretty terrific person, sweetie. I wished you would have talked to me," she sighed, knowing he wasn't the best at expressing these kinda feelings, "I'm sorry I got so caught up with Rachel's party and that stupid competition with Phoebe that I didn't even stop to think that you wouldn't have known I hadn't forgotten, would never forget."

"Sorry," he swallowed, a slow smiling spreading across his gorgeous face, "I'll try harder on my psychic abilities."

She let out a smile chuckle and smiled back, relieved that he wasn't mad at her.

"You could take some lessons from Phoebe," she suggested lightly to which he chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug. He closed his eyes just savoring being in her arms. "I am sorry," she said again as they pulled apart, "not only did I not clue you in, I didn't even ask if that's what you even wanted. Maybe you'd prefer a big group meal or party instead."

"Hey, it's ok, quit worrying about it," he promised, his eyes creasing in the corners as his hands moved to her hips, stroking her lightly. "I appreciate that you care so much about it, and about _me_ , that you tried to do it, and I appreciate that you told me…eventually."

"We good?" she asked, her eyes sparkling up at him.

"More than good," he leaned down and she met him half-way. Their lips met hungrily, as they pulled themselves tightly together.

Monica started to move him towards the bed and he stopped her, "there's a room full of people out there."

"So, you'll have to be quiet," she teased, as she started kissing along his jawline.

"Mon," he half-protested.

Her mouth moved to his ear, "consider it an early birthday present."

He closed his eyes, surrendering to her talented lips, "ok."

* * *

2 weeks later

"But I wanna come…"

"We're all going out for a meal together at the weekend," Chandler reminded his sulking roommate as he fiddled with the button on his sleeve. "Everyone will be there then. Tonight's just me and Monica."

Monica hadn't told him where or what they were doing tonight, but had told him to dress casual. He figured jeans and a white tee, with his dark blue shirt over the top should do it.

"But _today's_ your actual birthday," he whined.

"I know," Chandler told him, "I feel a year older already, trust me."

"Can you ask Monica if I can come? Just for the food, I'll leave before you start making eyes and stuff."

Chandler chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, "as it's just me and her, I'm pretty sure we'll be 'making eyes' at each other all night. Besides, there may not be any food involved- I have no idea what she's planning."

"No food?" Joey asked horrified, "that sucks. It's your birthday! If she tries to pull that on you, ring me. I'll come rescue you and we can do beer and pizzas."

"Thanks Joe," Chandler slapped him on the shoulder, appreciating the sentiment. He knew he wouldn't be ringing his friend tonight. He even hoped in the nicest way, that he wouldn't be seeing him until morning. He just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend and enjoy whatever she had in store for them.

With a final promise that he would alert Joey if Monica tried to withhold food from him, Chandler left and eagerly pushed open the door to apartment 20, immediately grinning at the sight that greeted him. The lights were low, allowing the candles' flickering flames to give the room a romantic, intimate feeling. The smells coming from the oven were delicious and the table was set up all nicely for two.

"Hey!" he called.

"Hey birthday boy," Monica appeared with a large grin on her face, making a path directly over to him and pulling him in for a greeting kiss which curled his toes.

"I'm liking all this," he gestured around the apartment, "you shouldn't have gone to this much effort."

"When are you going to get it into your thick skull that you are worth the effort," the smile took any sting from her words. "Now lock and chain the door. Rachel is staying over at Phoebe's tonight, the blinds are all pulled on any nosey brothers…so we have the place _all_ to ourselves."

He swallowed hard, "really?"

"Uh huh," she grinned, pleased that he looked as excited as she hoped he would, "we can do whatever you want, wherever you want."

He swallowed harder, "what, uh, what time will dinner be ready?"

"It's on a low heat," she informed him seductively, her fingers walking down the front of his shirt, toying with the buttons. "We have plenty of time if we want to-"

He cut her off, crashing his lips to hers. They made it as far as the couch, tumbling onto it in a mess of limbs. She broke the kiss off, looking into his eyes, her hands caressing his face. "Happy birthday, Chandler."

"Best birthday ever," he promised quietly as he stared into her beautiful eyes a moment longer before they melted into the kiss.

* * *

A/N- Did it work at all? Let me know any thoughts you had. Feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
